themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Elizabeth Quincy
Name: Elizabeth Ariana "Liz" Quincy Age: 16 DOB: December 5, 1996 Ethnicthy: 50% Italian from her father's side, 50% German from her mom's side Grade (if a student): Junior/11th(Class of 2015) Gender: V4G jay-jay Species: HOO-MAN Occupation/role: Student/JT's sister Orientation: Bi-Curious Relationship status: Singleee Dorm Room/Roommate: '''Anyone? '''Likes: Making sure her little bro is okay, school, soccer, playing the bass, getting an education, studying Dislikes: When JT isn't okay, smokers, not going to school, when JT gets in trouble by their parents. Personality: Liz is like JT's second mom. She tends to treat him like a baby and even takes it over board sometimes and that leads to her and JT arguing. But when JT isn't around, she's a really nice person, talkative, and easygoing. She usually has this rule when she dosent really date guys during the school year. Mainly because she wants to focus on school and making sure JT is okay. But she usually dates over the summer. Bio: Elizabeth was the second child born to her parents in Seattle, Washington. She was an straight A student, and on the debate team in her school. And she was living a good life. But unfortunately, her father had a job transfer to Misery Falls, West Virginia. She was sad at first, but she needed to get used to it anyway. Once she went to her middle school, she made friends shortly after she went to her new middle school. When Liz was responsible enough to babysit JT and her sister, she would baby them around and would go too overboard, which leads to constant arguments. So the parents had to kick someone out the house so they would be less arguments. And they had picked JT. But shortly after he got accepted, her parents couldn't trust JT alone. So they had barley enough money to send Liz from when they enrolled JT. But when JT found out she was enrolling, he was far from happy. But he guess he could get used to it...right? No? I guess not? Okay then. Relations *Daughter to Miranda and Derrick Quincy. . Miranda's a sucessful businesswoman for fixing computers such as Apple and Microsoft. She's usually seen wearing suits and blazers. As for Derrick, he's a dermatologist, pretty much. He would always wanted to called "Dr." instead of "Mr." obviously. *Sister to siblings, William(23 years old), JT(15 years old), and Victoria(11 years) Quincy. Appearance Liz has wavy dark brown hair that falls about 2-3 inches down past her shoulders, bright green eyes like her brother, as well as a light to fair skin complextion. Her style is usually classy, with some casual as well. Liz doesn't wear anything that shows off her chest and her butt too much. She wears loose pants and puffy skirts so that won't happen. Just to show that she's "not like the other Quincy's" She's 5,9 (175.26cm) and weighs around 152 lbs (approx: 68.946kg) School Interactions The things she did since her arrival Her sophomore year was fast (according to her). She bossed around her brother some, and studied some which made her get A's (and a B that was one point from a A, she was devastated.) in on all her final exams. She thinks her Junior year would be a breeze like last year. Friends :Oh please, the girl's a study whore. You'd really think she would have acquaintances, let alone friends? Okay, I was kidding about that. Okay, no I wasn't kidding. Liz really is a study whore. She's too into school, she doesn't have any friends yet. Enemies(ish?) : She tends to get on her brother's last nerves(can you really count your brother as an enemy?), especially the fact that he has a . And apparently, JT can't have any girlfriends, until he graduates, so Liz tries to break the two up. (I doubt that would ever happen anythime soon) Romance :Again, study whore. But seriously, she dosen't really date people during the school year (so she can focus on studies and getting to Harvard and whatnot.) But I'm sure someone there can change he mind. ;) *shoooot and killed* Category:Female Students Category:Class of 2015 Category:Students Category:Student Pages